


No Such Thing As Soulmates

by Ambereyedwolfchild



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyedwolfchild/pseuds/Ambereyedwolfchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty doesn't believe in soulmates. Not until he meets one Sebastian Moran and thinks that maybe he was wrong.</p>
<p>Day 22 of my 30 Day OTP Challenge: In Battle- Side By Side</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing As Soulmates

**_Day 22: In battle, side by side._ **

Jim Moriarty didn’t believe in soul mates. The mere idea was ridiculous. The idea of being _destined_ to end up with someone was like something out of a nightmare. Why would he _want_ a soul mate? Why would he want to tie himself to some imbecile that would undoubtedly want him to act loving and _sweet_? He’s rich and powerful, he singlehandedly runs London and most of the United Kingdom.  He didn’t get there by caring about people and letting them ruin his life.

He was happy. People lived in fear of his name, flinched at his shadow. What more could he want? When Jim was thirteen he had killed for the first time and that night he’d made his plan and his plan did _not_ include any relationships. Relationships are a weakness, they let people hurt you.  Jim Moriarty never deviated from the plan.

There had never been any doubt in his mind that he’d made the right choice. Not until now.

It wasn’t the first time a meeting had gone sour and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. It wasn’t the first time someone had pulled a gun on him, not by a long shot. It was, however, the first time he’d been threatened whilst with his newest sniper and occasional body guard, Moran. Two men were blocking his exit, guns pointed at his head, and the Irishman let out a confident giggle- even as his brain span to find the easiest escape route.

He needn’t have bothered. Moran didn’t waste time drawing his gun; just took a single stride forward, ignoring the gun that span to point at him, and curled his fists in the thug’s ill fitting- and frankly revolting- suit. The man didn’t do much more than grunt before he was hurled into the wall with a sickening crack, gun flying off to one side uselessly.

The second thug let off a shot, thankfully several metres wide of the intrigued consulting criminal, but suddenly went limp and collapsed. Jim was confused for a moment until Sebastian pulled a thin blade free from his back and dropping the body onto the floor. The sniper was breathing a little heavily and Jim stared at him uncomprehendingly.

“You ready to leave, boss?” A little blood dripped from Moran’s fingertips and a sadistically pleased grin was on his face. There was a glint of excitement and adrenaline and something intensely powerful that Jim had only seen one place before.

Jim Moriarty wouldn’t often admit to being wrong; but maybe he was wrong about soul mates.


End file.
